Camp Hogwarts
by Flamepaw
Summary: pjo/hp crossover. This my attempt to redeam crossovers and write the best Hp/Pjo crossover ever! Review please. Takes place after BotL and GoF. The Campers go to Hogwarts.


**Hi people! I first wrote this story because I was bored. I didn't really have a plot then but I thought about it and came up with a good one but I had to change some things in the first chapter. This is the new and improved versison and I hope you like it! It takes place after Battle of the Labyrinth and during Order of the Phoenix with out the crazy emo Harry. Please review and tell me your ideas.**

* * *

A new change was coming to Hogwarts castle and the wizards and witches, that were taught there, were soon to find it out.

The first week went by as it always had, nothing too out of the ordinary. But on the Monday of the second week, Professor McGonagall made a huge announcement about upcoming events happening this year at Hogwarts.

"This year we are sharing our school, once again, with another group of students. These students are coming all the way from American and their director is old friends with Professor Dumbledore, so I expect you all to welcome them."

Ron Weasley turned to his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, "I hope this isn't another Goblet of Fire."

"Tell me about it," Harry answered.

"They will be arriving tomorrow and each one of you has been assigned to one of the exchange students. I have been told their way of doing things is a bit difference from what we are used too, so please make them welcome." She glared at the Slytherins. "The head of houses will now come around and tell you the student that you will be helping."

"This is going to be so exciting! Imagine learning all about America magic!" Hermione told Harry and Ron.

"Is there a difference?" Asked Harry.

"A few cultural differences, I think. I don't really know that much about them. Maybe I should check the library before they come tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"You not knowing something, there's a first," Ron teased.

Professor McGonagall came up to them, "Ms. Granger your student is named Annabeth Chase"

"Annabeth Chase, got it," recited Hermione.

"Mr. Wealsey. Grover Underwood. And for Mr. Potter, Percy Jackson."

"Thanks Professor McGonagall," said Harry, but she didn't leave.

Professor McGonagall leaned in closer to them so know one else would hear. "I think it is wise to inform you, , that this Jackson person asked to be paired with a Potter." She left them to go to the next Gryffindor.

"What do you think that means?" Ron asked.

"It means," said Harry, "We need to be on our guard."

The next morning right after breakfast the new students arrived. There was a big mess of students trying to find one another, like a swarm of bees.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" A stern voice came from behind them. A tan, tall, blonde girl about the age of fifteen stood there.

"Yes, and you are Annabeth Chase?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, that's me. Pleasure to meet you," Annabeth held out her hand to shake Hermione's.

"These are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Oh, I think my friends are looking for you," Annabeth shouted over the crowd, "Percy! Grover! Over here!"

A black haired boy and curly haired boy with a baseball bat on fought their way through the crowd.

Percy was not the evil villain like person Harry expected, but the opposite. He look ant acted nice.

"Hey, you must be Harry right?" Percy shook his hand.

"Yes, that's me."

"Are you guys ready? You must be excited about coming to a new school," said Hermione.

"Yea, but I wish it was under different circumstances," said Annabeth sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," said Grover, "So when's lunch?"

"Didn't you guys just have breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Yea, so?" Grover asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "Hermione, I have to go check on my brothers and sisters, will you come with me?"

"Sure," Hermione answered and followed her through the crowd.

"There she goes again. Can't she stay in the same room with me for five minutes?" Percy whispered to Grover.

Grover shrugged his shoulders.

"Um ok, I guess we should get our first class. It's Transformation with McGonagall and she will turn us into rats if we are late," said Ron.

"Really?" Percy asked nervously.

"No, but trust me you don't want to see her angry," replied Ron.

"Percy had a bad experience turning into an animal once," Grover chuckled.

"Hey, at lease I wasn't the one in the wedding dress," Percy smirked.

"What?!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"No, no, no, you promised that you won't tell anyone!" Grover shirked as they entered the classroom.

* * *

**Please review so I can get better!**


End file.
